ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:67.142.130.45
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- 31dot (Talk) 14:52, August 23, 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. I only had two pieces of information which I added. I have a copy of the book from which I was relaying the information as I was writing it. So the statements are accurate. Someone may wish to embed links. Your software is different from what I am accustomed to using. Plus, too many links tends to clutter an article. Wise was clearly in error about Ilia. The book was written by Roddenberry after the screenplay & story were completed; according to the front cover. Wise probably only skimmed over the story to begin with. Many directors actually brag about not having watched the show as if they believe it would endear them to the audience somehow. I consider it a lack of respect & negligence in preparing for the job. I also remembered watching the interviews on TV at the time this movie was being filmed, where the LA Star Trek fan club talked about appearing as extras on the film. Especially in the Rec room scene & how some of them had been involved with creating some of the ideas for unusual crew member designs. Their club had been the most involved in the efforts to bring back Star Trek at the time. So the opportunity to be on the film was Roddenberry's way of thanking them. They had been involved in numerous letter writing campaigns & helping Gene pressure various obstacles. I believe the fan club was similarly involved in Star Trek 4, The Voyage home in the scenes where the crew was on trial. I believe the trial audience was mostly the fan club as was Star Trek 6 at the very end in Khitomer from what I was told. But those were both second hand info. The info I added for the first movie was directly firsthand. I don't have anything else of value to add. However, I may need a snail mail address in a week or 2 if someone has it. I'm just finishing a new TV series proposal. I just have a few more episode overviews to complete. I doubt they will do anything with it, but it can't hurt to try. And it has the benefit of being a new approach. Hopefully, by including the episode synopses to cover several seasons; they can't claim to have run out of ideas. M 15:52, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I do have a question. One of the keepers on "the Cage" has always reminded me of Hayden Rorke. (Dr Bellows on I dream of Jeannie). While I realize they said the Talos IV keepers were all women... but if you turn off the dubbed voices, the main keeper who talks about the food & assimilates the data at the end has always reminded me of Hayden Rorke. But I haven't done a side by side comparison. It is just something about that particular Keepers face which looks similar to Hayden. M -- 16:47, August 23, 2012 (UTC)